Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to epitaxial composites, and more particularly to composites comprising thin films of a Group III-V compound semiconductor such as gallium arsenide (GaAs) or gallium aluminum arsenide (GaAlAs) on monocrystal substrates. The invention further relates to a process for manufacturing, by chemical deposition from the vapor phase, epitaxial composites as above described, and to semiconductor devices based on such epitaxial composites. The composites have particular utility for use in making light sensitive solid state solar cells and will be described in connection with such utility; however, it will be understood that the epitaxial composites may be used in a variety of microelectronic applications.